To Be Or Not To Be
by Dark-T-K
Summary: ChiChi and Goku have a lovers spat! What will happen if Goku falls ill and the only way to save him from the depressing desease is to kiss and make up?!!


To Be or Not To Be

****

By: Dark_T-K

Chapter 1: ChiChi Leaves 

****

ChiChi sat on her couch waiting for all the men to come home. Goku was out training with Gohan and Goten again and they all would come home for dinner then her sons would leave. She sighed as she remembered the good days when Goku was home and would be around a lot. Now all he wanted to do was train, and ChiChi was sick of it.

"Why do I waste my time with Goku if all he does is train. I wish sometimes we weren't even married, so I could have a better marriage." ChiChi sighed once more than began making herself a snack. An hour later Goku walked in with no sons following.

"Hi ChiChi!" Goku said happily. "Gohan was called home by Videl and Goten went home to call his girl friend so it's just you and me tonight ChiChi." He kissed her then went upstairs to change. _He's so naïve, yet I can't tell if he loves me or not. I guess he doesn't since all he does is train instead of spending a moment with me. _Goku came down stairs cleaned up when he noticed his dinner was not made and ChiChi was still sitting on the couch. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, she tensed.

"ChiChi? I can't help but notice you're not happy and that dinners not made. Are you sad about something?" Goku asked. ChiChi sighed and tried to speak but her thought's interrupted her. _Tonight I tell him. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. Maybe I will come back but I have to leave just to get some real thinking time in and go hang out with old friends. _

"Goku, I'm going to leave." She said with hopes he'd understand. When she looked up he was smiling. _What is he smiling about, I'm not happy._

"So where are you going and when will you be back? Cause if you're leaving for a long vacation I'll tag along, maybe train some more in a tropical place." ChiChi fell down anime style. _I knew training would come in eventually. _She got up and got a little mad.

"No Goku. I want to leave you, get out on my own. I get the feeling you don't understand so I'll be quick and easy. I know you don't love me like you used to Goku and now I just want to get away from you for awhile. Be out on my own with no hassle over you." ChiChi sat there wondering if he understood what she just said completely. His smiled dimmed but he didn't seem too concern.

"So…when will you be back?" He thought something was wrong when he came in and he was beginning to figure it out (well sorta). ChiChi sighed. He didn't catch her point as always. 

"I don't know Goku. I'm leaving you til I feel that I'm loved around here." She got up only to have her hand held back by Goku who gave her his puppy eyes. _Oh great, now he's gonna say he loves me and I'll never leave. Well it won't work this time. _

"ChiChi… I do love you. I always loved you." Goku was beginning to get desperate. ChiChi felt his desperation but she decided this was all for the best.

"I'm sorry Goku. But until I feel you actually want me around I'm leaving." ChiChi went upstairs to begin packing. Goku looked at the stairs. _There's got to be a way ChiChi will stay. Maybe if I do everything she wants of me she'll stay. _Goku walked up the stairs to see ChiChi packing. He walked into the room.

"ChiChi, please stay. I don't want you to go." Goku was getting extremely upset. ChiChi stopped packing and turned to face Goku. She noticed he was on the verge of begging.

"No Goku. You will be fine without me. From what I see you don't notice I'm here unless your stomach growls or your manhood needs some fun. Now I got to pack Goku." She turned back around and gave Goku the cold shoulder. Goku sighed, he knew he'd lost that battle.

"Will you at least stay the night? Then leave in the morning." He asked in sorrow. ChiChi heard his hurt voice. She did want to give him one more thing before she left.

"I'll stay the night Goku, but you're not going to spend it amusing yourself." She finished packing then changed into her pajamas then hopped into bed. Goku had given up long ago to force ChiChi into anything so he undressed til he was only in his boxers then climbed in. He tried to get ChiChi to at least kiss him but alas, she refused. Goku sighed, he didn't want to anger ChiChi any more than she was so he turned over and went to sleep. _I wish I could change your mind ChiChi, but I guess I can't. I love you and I hope you find a better life than you think you have with me. _ChiChi began wondering._ Am I really doing the right thing?_ She didn't kiss Goku because if she did, she knew she'd never leave.

The next morning ChiChi got up and left, Goku watched from the door. ChiChi came back to say goodbye and kiss him but Goku turned away. He didn't want to do anything to make her change her mind so he went back upstairs and collapsed on his bed. ChiChi sighed, apparently Goku was so upset he didn't want to say goodbye. _Goodbye… Goku, I hope you can forgive me. _ChiChi drove off. Goku stayed in the bed to inhale the scent of ChiChi. _Now what do I do? _He soon fell asleep. 

Chapter 2: Goku's Sadness

Goku didn't leave the bed til the next morning. He fell asleep soon after ChiChi left and he wasn't in the mood to leave today either. He got up reluctantly and washed up. Gohan and Goten both came over to train with their dad. When they entered they became shocked. Goku was lying on the couch. He wasn't eating breakfast. 

"Hey dad, ready to train?" called Gohan. Goku didn't reply. He just laid there and continued to remain silent. _I wonder what's up with dad. He normally always responds to his name._

"Hello dad? Anyone home?" Goten called out. Still no reply came from Goku. Gohan and Goten walked over to their father and noticed he was lying on his stomach and was apparently thinking. Goten shook his father to snap out of whatever trance he was in, but failed. Gohan then pulled out a candy bar. _This ought to snap dad out of it. _Gohan waved the chocolate bar in front of Goku's face.

"Here dad. I know you like chocolate." Gohan said trying to tempt his dad. Goku just sighed and didn't take the bar. Goten took the bar and held it in front of his fathers face, nothing.

"What's wrong with dad Gohan? He's not responding to his name or food. What's going on?" Goten asked worriedly. Gohan began thinking.

"I don't know Goten. It's like dads here but his mind is off in another dimension. Maybe he's missing something." Goku then sighed and got up. He walked away and up to his bedroom. Gohan and Goten both heard the bedroom door shut. Goten walked up to the kitchen table to discover a note. 

"Hey Gohan! Come take a look at this. It's a note from mom." Goten called out to his brother. He handed Gohan the note and Gohan read the note aloud.

Dear Gohan and Goten,

I decided last night that I needed to leave your father. From the looks of things he's taking it really hard. Please try to help him get through it. I wanted out of the house for awhile so I can get some real thinking done and go visit old friends. I hope Goku won't make a mess. I'll see you guys some time later on.

Love,

ChiChi

"So that's why dad is so depressed. Mom left him and he's taking it really hard." Gohan said sympathetically. 

"Poor dad. He must miss mom a lot." Goten replied. The boys sighed in sympathy at their depressed father. Indeed Goku missed ChiChi and apparently he was taking her absence very hard. He was in a daze. He never ate, never talked, never did anything but sit on the couch or lay in his bed. He truly was depressed and missed ChiChi a lot. Over the next few days he ate some but never the amount he was used to. Gohan came back every day to check on his father while Goten was away at collage. Goten came only on the week ends or school holidays.

"Hey dad! Ready to go fishing?" Goten asked with excitement. Goku turned his head and looked at Goten.

"Yeah, sure…" he said with sadness. Goten gave a slight glare. It had been almost two weeks since ChiChi left, and Goku wasn't showing any signs of happiness or recovery.

"Well don't get to excited dad. Its not that great." Goten said sarcastically. Goku didn't reply. He grabbed his fishing pole and walked out the door. Goten followed as the two left for the lake. Gohan returned with Videl that day hoping to make a large dinner for his dad.

"I hope dad snaps out of his trance and starts eating again. Mom may be gone but he doesn't need to starve himself over grief." Gohan said in concern. Videl just sighed.

"Gohan you have no clue. Maybe you would do the same if I left you all of a sudden. Just look at what's happened. Goku can't just heal himself like that. It will take time, and from the looks of it, a long time." Videl said harshly. Gohan backed off nervously.

"Relax Videl. I'm just saying that dad might be over doing it by not eating. I always got depressed when he left for a fight and never took me. When he died at the Cell Games, I thought I'd just die myself." Gohan said sadly. Videl hugged him. He hugged back.

"I agree that Goku is going overboard, but he can't help it. Look at him. He's the happiest man when his family and friends are there. When ChiChi left he fell apart. From where I stand Gohan, I think your father is blaming himself for ChiChi's absence." Gohan nuzzled Videl. Gohan sighed as he thought why his father was acting like this. _Videl's right. Dad always did blame himself for mom and his fights. With mom gone he must be blaming himself and it must be harder than he had before. _

"Let's get started making dinner. I'm sure Goku will come home hungry." Videl said cheerfully. Gohan nodded and followed Videl into the kitchen. Three hours later Goku and Goten returned. Goten carried a large fish while Goku came back empty handed.

"Hey dad. Videl and I thought you might like some dinner so we made it all for you." Gohan said as he beamed with joy. Goku stared at Gohan blankly and sighed.

"No thank you Gohan. I'm not very hungry." Goku walked upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. Gohan, Videl, and Goten stared at the stairs for a few minutes in shock. Goku never refused a meal. Sure he was sad, but never once in his life did he not eat. Gohan, Videl, and Goten sat down and ate their meal in silence. 

Chapter 3: Goku Gets Sick

The next day Gohan decided to go talk with his mom. He was tired of his father moping around the house acting like he'd never get over ChiChi leaving. ChiChi called Gohan a lot so he knew where to find her. Gohan flew to ChiChi's apartment and knocked on the door. ChiChi answered the door.

"Gohan! Hi there. I wasn't expecting you. What a surprise." Gohan faked a smiled and made a nervous laugh.

"Hi mom. Can we talk?" Gohan asked in a serious tone. ChiChi blinked wondering. _Why is Gohan acting so serious? I hope he and the others are ok._

"Sure Gohan. Come right on in." ChiChi moved out of the way while Gohan walked inside. ChiChi had a normal sized apartment. The kitchen was next to the door, the bedrooms were down the hall and the living room was in front of the kitchen with a small table. Bulma was sitting on the couch sipping some coffee.

__

"Hi Gohan. How have you been?" Bulma asked cheerfully. Gohan faked another smile and sat down.

"I've been fine Bulma. I just came over to talk to mom." Gohan said politely. Bulma stared at him and blinked. 

"I see Gohan. Well don't mind me then." Bulma said happily. ChiChi returned with a sports drink.

"Here you go Gohan. I know you and Goten love these so I bought some just in case. Now why did you come over to talk about Gohan?" Gohan took the soda.

"Thanks mom. I came here wondering if you could possibly return to your house?" Gohan asked sternly. Bulma had decided to become silent so she could hear the story.

"What for Gohan? I still have things I want to do while I'm Goku-Free." ChiChi said concerned. Gohan sighed.

"Please mom. Dad isn't doing to well. He's really depressed and he's moping around the house a lot. He's not his cheerful self. He's like a lost puppy, alone and miserable." ChiChi gasped. 

"I'm sorry Gohan but I won't go back. I like my freedom and I want to be away awhile longer." ChiChi said sternly. Gohan gawked.

"But mom! Dad needs you! You can't expect him to live by himself and make us baby-sit him all the time. He needs you!" Gohan yelled. ChiChi was happy Goku finally realized she meant a lot to him but she wouldn't go back just yet, she wanted to wait a little longer. 

"No Gohan. I won't go back and that's final!" ChiChi yelled out. Gohan sighed and sunk into the couch. Just then the phone rang. ChiChi ran over and answered it.

"Hello?" ChiChi asked sweetly. The voice sounded scared and loud. ChiChi pulled the phone away from her ear from all the yelling. ChiChi turned to Gohan.

"Gohan it's for you. It sounds like your brother. He seems really upset." Gohan got up and walked up to the phone.

"Hello?" Gohan asked. _Goten why do you call at such bad times. You have the worst timing just like our father. _

"Gohan! Thank goodness I found you. It's an emergency! I need you to get over to West City hospital quick!" Goten yelled into the phone.

"Slow down Goten. What happened?" Gohan said calmly. Goten was gasping from the sound of his voice. Goten began again but slower this time.

"Gohan it's bad. Dad collapsed. He was walking down the stairs then he fell down them. Videl helped me get dad on the couch and we called 911. He has a fever and stuff. He's in the hospital right now and he's in bad shape." Goten blurted out. Goten was scared and Gohan could tell. Gohan was a bit scared himself but he wouldn't let fear over take him in a time like this.

"I'll be over in a little bit Goten. Just try to remain calm ok? Also, calm down. You know it's not smart to get so wound up." Gohan said sternly into the speaker.

"Ok Gohan. But just hurry." Gohan hung up the phone and turned to face a worried Bulma and ChiChi. Gohan sighed and began heading for the door.

"Gohan what's going on? Why is Goten so hysteric?" ChiChi asked even more worried than before.

"To be blunt mom, Goten just called from the hospital. Apparently dad has collapsed and has a major fever. I'm going over to see what I can do." Gohan walked out on a shocked ChiChi and Bulma.

"Oh no. Poor…Goku. How did this happen ChiChi?" Bulma asked with horror and concern taking over.

"I know how Bulma, but I just don't know why." ChiChi said in a scared and sad tone of voice.

Chapter 4:Goku's Decision

Gohan arrived at the hospital to see his brother and Videl sitting in the waiting room. He ran up to them.

"Hey Gohan. Glad you could make it." Goten said cheerfully. He apparently had calmed down a lot since they talked on the phone.

"How's he doing Goten? Do you know yet?" Gohan asked worriedly. Goten sighed. Videl stepped in front of Goten and hugged Gohan.

"Not yet. The doctors said he's in pretty bad shape. He's extremely weak and has signs of malnutrition." Gohan hugged Videl and put his head on to her hers. He was shaking and Videl guessed he was really worried. Two hours later a doctor came out of the emergency room.

"How is he doc? Is he going to be ok?" Goten asked quickly. The doctor motioned Goten to relax and be quiet. He cleared his voice and began.

"Goku will be fine. We managed to break his fever and hook him up to a food receiver. He's extremely underfed and is weak. If he continues to refuse food, I don't think he'll make it." The doctor said in sorrow. Gohan was shaking harder. Videl had buried her face into his chest to hide her tears. Goten stood there in shock.

"Can we see him doctor?" Gohan asked. Gohan was hoping that maybe one of them could snap dad out of his misery and get him back. The doctor gave a brief sigh and replied.

"Yes you may. I don't think he'll be awake when you enter but I think it will be alright." The doctor lead Gohan, Videl, and Goten to Goku's room. They entered to see Goku hooked up to a machine, which was feeding him and giving him I.V. 

"Well here you go. You can stay in here for awhile but we do advise you let him be for awhile." The doctor left while the group walked in. Gohan walked up to his resting father and just watched. Goten sat in a nearby chair and sobbed. Videl went to the window and looked out. Gohan let tears run down his face as he watched his father breath heavily. 

An hour later ChiChi and Bulma arrived at the hospital. Gohan, Goten, and Videl were in the waiting room when they came in.

"Where is he Gohan? How's he doing?" ChiChi asked with tears leaking from her face. Goten got up and hugged his mother while Gohan told the story.

"He's not so good. The doctor told us that dad has anorexia and is really weak. They say if dad keeps refusing meals and food he will surely die from malnutrition." ChiChi began crying harder as Goten cuddled her. Videl held Gohan as he sobbed. Bulma was in shock. _All these years I've seen Goku get upset, sad, and depressed. But this just takes the cake. I've never known him to go this far. He must truly love ChiChi to stop everything he does and get sick._

ChiChi left the gang and went into Goku's room. He was still asleep and breathing hard. ChiChi walked up to Goku's bed. She noticed through the clothes he was wearing that he was extremely thin. She took his hand and cried on it.

"I'm sorry Goku. I know you can't hear me but I am sorry." She released his hand and ran a finger down his chest. He still had a macular chest, but she felt ridges. ChiChi gasped when she finally realized, they weren't ridges of his muscles, they were his ribs. ChiChi ran out of the room crying and into Goten's arms. She cried very hard in her youngest son's arms. 

"Gohan, can I have some alone time with your mom. I want to tell her something." Bulma said softly. Gohan nodded while Goten released his sobbing mother. Bulma led ChiChi into a private room to talk.

"ChiChi, please tell me you didn't plan this to happen?" Bulma asked sternly. ChiChi wiped her eyes.

"Of course I didn't plan this Bulma. I thought Goku would go on training and stuff and forget. It never came to my mind that he could be capable of depression. He's always cheerful and busy the thought never crossed my mind." ChiChi began crying again as Bulma held her and cradled her.

"Well at least you know he loves you. From all the things I've seen Goku do, you're the first one I've known to make him so depressed. He's like… a puppy ChiChi. Show him love and he'll be playful and do his best to make you happy. But when you leave him for so long, his heart gets broken." Bulma said reassuring. "I think it's time you talked to him. Get him to understand what you want and when you want it. Puppies learn tricks young. If you teach him now, he'll never forget." Said happily. ChiChi sniffed a bit then dried her tears.

"I think your right Bulma. But will he understand what I say? He never has in the past and I don't think he ever will." ChiChi sobbed. Bulma gave her a warm hug.

"In time he will learn. He's not used to this kinda of thing. Now when he wakes up you tell him what you want and I'm sure he'll understand." Bulma led ChiChi out of the room back to the waiting room. By the time they returned the Z-Fighters had gathered. Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Trunks, and 18 were all in the waiting room.

"I was wondering when you'd come back women." Vegeta sneered. "Now tell me what the hell happened to Kakarott! Why is his ki so low that it seems he's nothing but a weak earthling!" Vegeta spat out. Krillin and Yamcha sent a glare over to Vegeta.

"I don't know Vegeta! Maybe you should ask one of Goku's family members! Stop asking me stupid questions!" Bulma spat back. Trunks grabbed Vegeta and held him back while ChiChi did the same for Bulma.

"If you two are quite finished, I'll tell you what's going on!" snapped Goten. Bulma and Vegeta stopped glaring at one another and sat down. Goten nodded approvingly as he begun with his story.

"Dad was in his room like he always was for the past fourteen mornings. I called him down for breakfast. He came down like he always did but this time he fell down the stairs. He hit the floor hard and screamed out in pain. I rushed over to his side and Videl called 911 while I placed him on the couch. When Videl hung up the phone she took dad's temperature. He was burning up and was in immense pain. The ambulance arrived shortly after that and took dad to the hospital where he's resting and being force fed." Goten stated. The entire room went silent. Vegeta was in total shock._ Kakarott what the hell happened? I know Saiyans are a strong race but collapsing isn't what we do!_

"What is wrong with him Goten?" asked a very worried Krillin. Goten sat down and put his head into his hands. Videl rubbed his back while Gohan spoke up.

"He has anorexia. The doctors say he can recover, but it's completely up to dad if he wants to. If dad continues to not eat, he won't be with us much longer." Gohan said sadly. The Z-Fighters again became shocked. Goku was not one to give up. He'd always been the one to fight even when the chances were slim. Now he was just giving up, throwing his life away like it meant nothing. The doctor entered the room.

"Gohan, your fathers awake now. He's still weak and from the looks of it not willing to talk. You can go in if you like." The doctor walked away. Gohan turned around to be confronted by his mother.

"Gohan, please stay here. I have to talk with Goku." ChiChi said softly. Gohan shuck his head in objection. 

"You have to let someone go with you mom. It won't be fair if you go alone while the rest of us stay here and wait." Gohan protested. ChiChi gave him a slight glare.

"Fair is for fighters, not lovers. Goku and I have a little matter we have to discuss so if you don't mind." ChiChi moved around him and went into Goku's room. Goku was looking out the window when ChiChi entered. She noticed he wasn't paying attention so she closed the door harder so he would know someone was there. He didn't respond. ChiChi stood there in the doorway wondering what to do. _Now what? I can't just walk up to him like nothing happened. I have to gain his trust, make him remember me. Bulma was right. I got to make him understand._

"Goku?" ChiChi called his name, no response. "Goku? Please answer me!" ChiChi cried out. Still no response came from Goku. ChiChi was beginning to get frustrated.

"If this is how you want to end our marriage Goku, then continue to ignore me. But don't blame me when you're back in other world with no one's love." ChiChi spat out. Goku turned his face to ChiChi. Apparently he didn't care from the pain his eyes were giving.

"I don't care anymore." Was all Goku said. He turned his head back around and continued looking out the window. ChiChi was getting angry.

"Fine Goku. Wait til the others hear that their so-called "Hero" would rather die than be with them. I can't wait to see what Gohan and Goten will do when they hear their father is nothing but a quitter." ChiChi spat out again. Goku sighed and turned back around.

"I don't care. Anything you say won't hurt me. It's not like I'm smart enough to figure it out, at least not by your standards. Go ahead and tell them. What do I care. In a matter of days I won't have to worry about anyone loving me or leaving me. I'll be in other world where I can spend all my time training and not in depression." Goku turned back around. He knew his words would hit ChiChi hard. ChiChi had tears running down her cheeks. _I can't believe he doesn't care, that he would just give up. _

"I didn't know you could be so cold Goku. I come to make you feel better and you shoo me away, like your own sons. I hope you like other world a lot Goku, because you apparently want it more than me or your family." ChiChi ran out of the room crying, leaving behind a hurt Saiyan. Goku just sighed. _It won't matter ChiChi. If you have no place for me then no one else does. I'll keep myself entertained and busy with training._ Gohan watched as his mother ran out of the hospital with Bulma following. Gohan grabbed Goten and walked into the father's room. _Whatever dad said, it sure was a lot to make mom cry. _Gohan entered the room. His brother close behind closed the door. Gohan gave his father a glare. 

"What is the matter with you dad? What the hell did you do?" Gohan spat. Goku still looking out the window replied.

"I made her cry." Goku had finally snapped. Gohan was furious. He had seen the fights between his parents enough times to know when dad got his point through. 

"Goten leave. I need to have a word with dad, alone." Gohan said sternly. Goten blinked and nodded. He left then Gohan began his lecture

"Dad, did you loose your mind while you were alone? Mom came in here to help you get better and you shunned her away." Gohan spat loudly. He was far beyond angry. His father had the right to be mad at mom for leaving, but he had no right breaking her heart. Goku sat up and glared at his son.

"Does it matter if I finally told ChiChi what I felt. She's the one who started this not me. She comes in here thinking she can easily win me over after two weeks of nothing but silence from her. I told her I don't care what you guys think, care, or feel towards me. I'd rather die than put up with heartbreak again." Goku had tears running down his face. Gohan couldn't believe his father's words. 

"So you'd rather leave us again? I don't believe you or what you're saying!" Gohan yelled out.

"Well believe it Gohan. I'm tired of breaking ChiChi's heart then being punished for it. I don't even understand what I do and I get punished. You have no right to yell at me for problems that don't concern you!" snapped Goku. Goku never needed to fight with Gohan, but this time Gohan went to far.

"All my life, I never pegged you as a coward dad. Everyday you were strong, brave, and cheerful. You never gave up. You always had hope even in the tightest situations. Now that mom left you cause she was tired of being under-appreciated you just give up on life. That's not the father I grew up to know." Gohan spat. Goku was trying his hardest not to beat Gohan. _Gohan you know nothing, yet you defend you mother so easily. _

"In a matter of days you won't have to worry about the father you knew. Because I'll die and then the world will be a lot happier." Goku spat again. He laid himself back into the bed and turned his head back to the window.

"Yeah sure dad. Die if you want, I just hope you know that mom will go through the same thing you did when she left. Only this time, you can't come back." Gohan walked out and slammed the door shut. He walked up to everyone in the waiting room.

"You can all leave. Dad doesn't need us anymore. If you think you will have better time convincing him then go ahead. I warn you know he's not going to give in." Gohan turned around and walked out of the hospital. Videl and the gang followed behind. Only Goten remained to try his luck. _I know mom and Gohan failed, but I just got to try. I've hardly known my father and I don't want him to leave so soon. _Goten entered his fathers room. Goku was standing by the window, his I.V. tubes removed. 

"Dad?" Goten asked softly, trying to make his father calm down. Goku sighed, he knew the soft voice.

"What do you want Goten?" asked a very upset and angered Goku. Goten walked up to his dad and grabbed his right arm. He hugged it gently to show his dad he meant no harm. Goku sighed happily at his youngest son's affection.

"Dad, please get better. I want you to come home and fish with me some more. I haven't known you as long as Gohan, but I want to know you longer than five years." Goten said sweetly. Goku walked back to his bed and hopped back in. Goten smiled a little and sat down beside him.

"Why do you care if I'm here or not? If I was gone…" he was cut off by Goten's tears. Goten was so sad. How could his dad think that Goten didn't care if he was there.

"You would care too dad if you spent most of you life hearing great stories about your dad. The day we met I was so happy to see you, I could barely begin to ask my questions. I never had the chance to ask you my questions, or spend quality time with you because you were never there. I always assumed that one day you would be back to stay." Goten was crying hard now. Goku was now feeling extremely guilty.

"Goten, you hardly know me. It makes it easier if I leave now then if I do years from now." Goku began.

"How can you think like that? I don't care what happened between you and mom. If she's not the reason you want to stay than I am. Maybe we haven't known each other long, but you're the only I know who's exactly like me." Goku motioned Goten to come closer. Goten ran up to him and cried in his lap. Goku stroked his son's back giving his youngest son comfort. Goten then was pulled up to Goku's chest. Goten felt like he was in a safe place. He never knew what it was like to be comforted by his father. Goten soon was asleep in his father's arms. _Thank you Goten. You showed me there's more to life than ChiChi and fighting. I don't remember comforting Gohan when he was young, and I thank you for this moment. You're right after all. If ChiChi not my reason for living, than you are. _Goku was soon fast asleep with Goten in his arms.

Chapter 5: A Little Mistake

Gohan and the Z-Fighters didn't visit Goku anymore. As far as they knew, Goku wouldn't talk to anyone and he was just going to die anyway. Goten came back everyday when he could to spend time with his dad.

"Hey dad! How are you feeling today?" called Goten happily. Goku was in better spirits and was eating again.

"Better than I was the last time you asked." Goku replied back sarcastically. Goten hugged his dad and gave him a cupcake.

"I thought you might want this since your leaving today." Goten said happily. Goku smiled back and took the cupcake.

"Thanks Goten. Man have I been dying for some real food." Goku exclaimed as her unwrapped the cupcake and tossed it into his mouth. He swallowed the cupcake and rubbed his happy stomach.

"I can't wait to leave here today. My stomach needs real food." Goten laughed with his father. Goku soon became serious. He sat down on a nearby chair.

"Now if I could find a place to live. ChiChi and the others think I'm dead so I can't just go back like nothing happened." Goku said sadly. Goten smiled and hugged his dad.

"You can stay with me til everything is straighten out with you and mom." Goten offered. Goku sighed again.

"I don't think so, I'll just get in the way." Goku spoke softly. Goten laughed at that. His father always came up with funny excuses. 

"No you won't dad. Now come on." Goten pulled Goku to his feet and walked him out to his car. Goten drove away with his father. Ten minutes later ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl came to the hospital to check on Goku. Gohan walked up to the nurse.

"Can we see Goku-Son?" Gohan asked politely. The nurse just frowned then replied.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Son isn't with us anymore. He left ten minutes ago." Said the nurse. She went back to filing while Gohan stood there frozen. _He's gone. He's really gone._ ChiChi began crying while Videl held her for support. Gohan lead the two women outside and they all drove home.

"Here we are dad. It's kinda small but it has a spare bedroom for you." Goten said happily. Goku stood in the doorway with his jaw hanging. Goten had a huge apartment for just him. Goku walked inside and saw how clean and tidy the place was.

"Man Goten! How can you afford such a bug apartment? It's so big!" Goku exclaimed. Goten laughed from embarrassment. 

"Yeah I know. I was kinda hoping I'd get a small apartment but they said they were giving this one out for 3/4th the normal price. Something about it being haunted, but anyway, I'll show you to your room dad." Goten said cheerfully. Goku followed Goten to the back of his apartment. Once settled in Goten told his dad about everyone else and what they thought.

"So they think I'm dying? Man that sucks." Goku said. Goten gave his dad a sports drink while he spoke.

"Don't worry dad. I'll go over there today and straighten things out. You need some clothing anyway so I'll tell them while fetching your clothing ok dad?" Goten said reassuringly. Goku nodded as Goten flew off to his mother's house.

When Goten arrived at his mother's house all the fighters were there. ChiChi was on the couch crying with a picture of Goku in her arms. Gohan and Videl sat next to her trying to comfort her. Goten crept up to his parent's room and packed up his father's clothing. He put them into a capsule then went back downstairs. ChiChi was still crying when Goten walked up to her.

"Hey mom. You going to be alright?" Goten asked sympathetically. ChiChi sobbed and got up. She hugged Goten hard.

"Oh Goten. You didn't hear did you?" ChiChi sobbed as she held on to her son. Goten shuck his head no.

"Your father pasted away this morning." ChiChi fell back on to the couch as everyone else flinched and mourned. Goten sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Mom…dad isn't dead." Goten started out slowly. ChiChi stopped sobbing and everyone turned their attention towards Goten. Goten became extremely nervous and began again, he was interrupted by Gohan though.

"What do you mean dads not dead. The nurse at the hospital said he died ten minutes before we arrived!" Gohan yelled. Goten sighed and begun.

"Dads just fine. He's at my apartment resting. The nurse said Dad wasn't with them anymore because he left before you guys arrived. Dad didn't die." Goten exclaimed. Everyone went into shock.

"You mean he's alive and he's living with you!" yelled ChiChi. Goten got extremely scared when his mom was angry.

"Yes. He doesn't want to come back yet because he's embarrassed. He's waiting til he's at his max health and your back again before he'll come back. He thinks you're still moved out of the house." Goten stated nervously. ChiChi was flabbergasted. _He's alive. Here's your chance to make up ChiChi. Now you can apologize to him and start over._

"Goten can I talk to him?" Gohan asked. Goten turned around to face his brother. He shrugged. 

"I don't know. He only talks to me and no one else, since you and mom had your fights with. He's not in the best mood to talk with you guys right now." Goten said sadly. Gohan got up and walked over to the phone.

"Gohan what do you think you're doing? Didn't you hear what I said?" screamed Goten. Gohan frowned.

"I did. But I want to set up a date mom and dad can meet on. That way where ever they are we can keep clear of so they can makeup." Goten got up but was held back by Piccolo. The phone rang and Goku answered.

"Hello?" called a familiar voice from the other end of the phone. _Great he's there._ Gohan thought. 

"Hi dad." Called Gohan into the phone. From the way all the noises from the phone, Gohan guessed Goku panicked. Goku picked the phone back up from the floor.

"Goku isn't here. You must have the wrong phone number." Goku lied into the phone. Gohan frowned. Apparently dad didn't want to be found.

"Dad I know it's you. Don't pretend not to be there." Gohan spat into the phone. Everyone listening to Gohan's conversation fell over anime style. Gohan turned around to see everyone on the floor.

"Dad we need to talk in private. I want you to meet me at the lake in one hour." Gohan said into the phone. Goku sighed. He didn't want to go but if he didn't Gohan would pick another fight again.

"Fine Gohan." Goku hung up the phone and sat on the couch thinking. _What am I going to do?_ Goku thought to himself. Gohan hung up the phone and turned to face everyone.

"I'm going to go talk with dad. I think it's time I heard his side of the story. Mom you stay here and Goten…" Gohan turned to his little brother.

"Yes Gohan?" Goten tried to sound innocent. Gohan gave him a scowl than a smile. 

"Go put dads clothing back. You don't need his entire wardrobe." Gohan said. Goten laughed nervously and went back upstairs. 

Gohan was waiting at the lake when Goku arrived. Goku was wearing his blue gi outfit with a white sash. He was a little nervous but relaxed at the sight that no one was around.

"Hey dad!" Gohan called out. Goku landed by Gohan while still searching for anyone else.

"Relax dad. I didn't bring anyone with me. Now I think it's time you explained yourself. First you'll start by why you lied to everyone about dying." Gohan said sternly. Goku got a little annoyed that his son was telling HIM what to do.

"I don't have to tell you anything Gohan. I refuse to tell you anything since none of this has to do with you in the first place!" snapped Goku. Gohan stepped back from his angry father.

"Well it might be nice if you did dad, considering mom was giving our lawn a flash flood. She completely fell apart. You own me and mom a explanation." Gohan snapped back. Goku glared but gave.

"When we had our fight, and you all left, Goten came to see me. Goten talked me out of starving myself and ever since I've been with him talking. So there that's all ok?" Goku sneered. He hated being forced to do things. It made him uncomfortable. 

"Well now that I know maybe you should tell me what you think about mom leaving. I took your words to heart dad, and you were right. I took moms side and didn't consider you were the one she left, not the other way around. Will you tell me what happened in your own words?" Gohan asked nervously. Goku sighed, Gohan knew the right buttons to push if he wanted answers. 

"ChiChi said she was tired of me not spending time with her and always training or fighting, so she left." Goku said with his eyes on the ground. Gohan noticed his dad wasn't happy remembering what happened.

"Mom said you didn't say goodbye, and that she pushed you away the night before. Is this all true?" Gohan asked sympathetically. Goku sighed once more and begun.

"She told the truth. The night before she left I tried to stop her from leaving, she refused. I tried to kiss her goodnight but she wouldn't let me. I gave up trying then. The next morning before she left she came back to kiss me but I just went back up to the room to sleep. I never heard from ChiChi since the hospital." Goku had a tear run down his cheek. Gohan felt guilty for bringing up this up, but at least he heard both sides. Gohan went up to his dad to comfort him, but Goku backed away refusing to be touched.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't know til today. I guess I didn't have a clue what was happening." Goku still had his back turned. Gohan was about to give up when ChiChi stepped out of her hiding place.

"Well at least I know Goku." She said sweetly. Goku jumped back then glared at Gohan. 

"You said no one came with you!" Goku screamed out at Gohan. Gohan backed down.

"I came on my own free will. Gohan just lead the way. I came to talk with you since you don't show your face anymore." ChiChi spoke harshly. Goku wasn't going to take this.

"I'm not talking to either of you anymore. For all I'm concerned, I have no one but Goten to talk with." Goku spat. He turned around and was about to fly away when ChiChi spoke up.

"Please Goku! Just give me a chance. I always do you, now please let me have just one." Goku stopped and turned back around. He glared at Gohan. In an instant Gohan flew off, knowing his parents were about to get into another fight.

Chapter 6: Making Up

Gohan flew away just as the new argument between his parents began. Gohan flew as fast as he could to get away from the loud fighting.

"Why should I ChiChi? You only give me another chance because you had to leave with me! But now you moved out and have your own life so why should I? I waited two straight weeks for you to come back, I waited for you to call or write a letter but nothing. I got nothing from you except a cold shoulder and my sons desperate attempt to make me feel better!" Goku spat out angrily. She was trying to get him back but he wasn't going to without a fight.

"Because you love me Goku!" She yelled back. "I know you're just dying to come back but you want to fight. Why don't you just admit you missed me and apologize!" she spat back. Goku snorted.

"I will not say sorry for a crime I didn't commit. For all I know you're just lying to me." Goku yelled back. He was sick and tired of being blamed then being punished. "I'm tired of being punished for things I don't do! Why can't you just understand I'm not as smart as you'd like to think and maybe I need more information than just your always leaving and you don't love me. Kami I don't know what you want from me ChiChi!" Goku yelled out sadly. Tears were glazing down his face from his sudden emotional outburst. ChiChi gasped. _So he doesn't understand and he admits it. I can't believe he thinks he's the problem, I know I can be but he isn't always._

"If you just let me know what you're feeling or spent some time with me I wouldn't be like this. You never seem to notice I like having you around." ChiChi said mournfully. "You think I can guess what's hidden behind that happy mask? Well I can't! I always wondered if you ever shared feeling with somebody of had any but how will I ever know if you never show them?!" she spat out. Goku still standing there with a scowl began thinking. _Where is she taking this?_

"So what do want from me then ChiChi?" Goku backfired in anger. He was confused and still trying to show ChiChi he wasn't going to back down. "You want me to give up who and what I am for you?" he said back.

"I want you to at least acknowledge the fact that I'm here and that you love me!" ChiChi screamed back. "I don't care if you fight, I don't care if you train or spend time with the boys. I care that you love me and that you actually know I'm alive." She said in tears. ChiChi collapsed to the ground crying.

"That's what you left for? You thought I didn't know you were alive?" Goku asked back with guilt.

"Yes! Everyday I wonder if you think about me, or if you actually care for me instead of my cooking abilities." Goku stood there in shock. _I wish I knew this all before. It would have made things a lot easier if she just told me that. _Goku bent down and held ChiChi.

"If you told me that in the beginning, I would have done more. I didn't know any of this and I'm sorry." Goku said lightly. He hugged her with gentleness. 

"Now I know and now it's time for me to say I'm sorry. I should have given you the chance, but instead I pushed you away. I'm sorry for everything you went through these last two weeks." They hugged harder.

"Then we forgive each other and can start over?" Goku asked nervously. ChiChi nuzzled her husband's warm chest.

"Yes we can. It's best that way." ChiChi stayed in his arms and refused to move or leave. _How I missed being in his arms. He's always been so warm and smells so good. _Soon ChiChi had fallen asleep in Goku's arms. He panicked a little, he didn't know what to do. Goku picked up ChiChi and took her home. He entered his home to find Gohan and Goten sound asleep on the couch, it was late. 

"It's nine o clock at night already. Better put those two to bed and leave." He put ChiChi in her bed first then took Gohan to his old room. Goten was also put into his old room with his brother. Once done Goku went back downstairs and crashed on the couch. 

The next morning Goten woke up with a jolt which in turn woke his brother up. He got up and looked around. _I don't remember falling asleep and being in my old room. _Gohan got up and yawned.

"Morning bro. Did you decide to bring us up here?" Gohan asked with another yawn escaping him.

"Not me. I crashed last night from all the waiting and worrying. I thought you brought us up here?" Goten said with a yawn now escaping him. 

"I brought you two up here and tucked you in." said a groggy Goku. He yawned larger than Gohan or Goten did. Goten and Gohan stood there flabbergasted. 

"D-d-dad? You were with mom? I thought she came back and went to bed and you just went away?" Goten said shocked. Goku let out a amused laugh.

"No. Gohan was right, ChiChi and I made up after having the biggest yelling contest over who was right that we finally made up. She was so exhausted from fighting she fell asleep in my arms. I guess we lost track of time because when I got back it was nine at night. I put all of you to bed and crashed on the couch at eleven thirty." Goku yawned once again and stretched out. Gohan walked up to his dad.

"So you finally took my advice for once and made up with mom?" Gohan sad sarcastically. Goku and the boys laughed.

"Yeah I guess I did." They all laughed once again. Goku stopped when he felt something wrap around his waist gently. He turned around to find ChiChi holding him by the waist.

"What's with all the noise? You think someone might actually want to sleep." ChiChi said with happiness and glee. She was happy Goku and her made up. It was quite lonely without Goku and his great sense of humor. Suddenly a loud roaring noise came from out of no where. Goku had a sweat drop as he laughed nervously. 

"I guess with all the fighting and making up, I forgot to eat." He said cheerfully. The son family all fell down anime style.

"At least you have your appetite back." Said a very pleased Gohan. Goku laughed again with his family joining in. 

"Well I guess that means I have a job to do for making breakfast for my hungry Saiyans." ChiChi said sarcastically. All three Saiyans smiled in embarrassment to their bottomless pit stomach. They all went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. ChiChi made them all their favorites as the wolfed them down. To her great surprise, Goku used manners by slowing down a bit. After breakfast, Gohan and Goten left.

"I have to tell Videl the good news about you two." Gohan said as he proudly walked out. Goten hugged his father. 

"I have to get back, I have school to get to. I'll see you guys later." Goten then dashed out the door and flew off. ChiChi set off to the dishes. She didn't mind, it was good to be cleaning for Goku again. Once she was done she noticed Goku was missing and there was a note on the table. It was Goku's handwriting because it was so poor.

Dear ChiChi,

I'm waiting for you in our bedroom. Please come right away.

Love,

Goku

__

He never did have good writing ability. I guess it's hard for him since he's still learning how to write and spell. ChiChi put the note in her pocket and went up stairs. She opened the door to see no one was there.

"Goku?" she called out. No one answered. ChiChi was beginning to get frustrated when Goku appeared out of no where and grabbed her.

"You don't think I would forget that easily did you?" Goku teased. ChiChi closed her eyes and smiled.

"No I didn't." She replied as she enjoyed Goku's warmth. Goku kissed her on the neck and turned her around. 

"Good. Because we're gonna spend the entire day together just like you always wanted." Goku said softly. He kissed ChiChi passionately. She leaned into the kiss. _I'll never forget this for the rest of my life._ Thought ChiChi as Goku broke then gave her another kiss. 

Goku and ChiChi spent many days together. Goku never forgot again that ChiChi missed him when he was away. ChiChi allowed Goku to continue his training but only that he stayed at night to be with her. He never again left ChiChi out of his life and kept her close. Many days went by, Gohan had his daughter and Goten had a girlfriend and graduated collage. Goku and ChiChi were both together when the greatest moments in the son's life hit them. They were very happy and pleased. They soon watched as Goten got married and Pan, Goku's and ChiChi's grand daughter grew up. They were the happiest parents that ever lived on the planet earth, and they never forgot it either.


End file.
